


IT Only Gets Stranger

by MaKenZieMKZ



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Derry (Stephen King), Eleven | Jane Hopper Has Powers, Jim didn't die, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Stranger Things and IT crossover, The Upside Down mentioned, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Will Byers Has Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaKenZieMKZ/pseuds/MaKenZieMKZ
Summary: Eleven (Jane) and Will move to Derry, Maine shortly before summer break, a little under a year since IT was defeated by the Losers Club.(The summary is a work in progress.)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers & Bill Denbrough, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. The Journey to...

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to their proper creator/owners/etc. Me no own, you no sue. I have no money even if you do sue.

Will sat in the car as El and Joyce selected some snacks and Jim filled the car's gas tank.

Will's fingers tingled.

"Here." El swung open the car door and handed him a pair of gloves that she had gotten from the gas station.

"Thanks." His voice held a smidgen of surprise.

"How long?" El questioned once Jim sat down in the driver's seat of the car and slammed the door shut.

Jim sighed. "We'll get there later tonight." Joyce hopped in a moment later, asking "Is there anything else anyone needs?"

"I'm good." Will answered while El simply shook her head. Joyce surveyed them both, taking 30 seconds each, before nodding and turning forward in her seat. "Let's go."

* * *

Will blinked, his eyes still adjusting to the bright sunlight that was reflecting off the freshly fallen snow. Will frowned as he realized he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt, not appropriate winter wear. He looked around and found no coat, gloves, hat, or scarf nearby, nor was there any signs of human or animal life. It was only him, the snow, the forest's trees, his shadow, and the sun in the distance.

_Hello._

Will jerked as if an electric current ran though him. He spun about, searching for the voice...or was it a thought?

_Over here._

Will looked down at his shadow, though it was no longer his shadow, not exactly anyway. It was like it couldn't hold any one shape, constantly morphing. "Who are you?" Will tried.

_..._

_Me_

"What are you?' Will redirected himself.

_...I don't know._

It drifted closer, and Will, careful after the last encounter with something he wasn't sure about, backed away. The shadow halted its movement.

_Don't be afraid_

* * *

El was in Mike's basement's blanket fort, a song she vaguely recognized playing as she lay in wait of sleep. "Jane!" The 'door' was pulled to the side to reveal Kali. She grabbed El's hand and pulled her from the blanket fort and exposed her to the stark artificial white of the labs.

Suddenly Jane and Kali were little girls, Eight and Eleven, holding hands and running for their lives as alarms went off and scientists and guards chased after them.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Derry

The sound of a car door being slammed caused a sudden tensing and rigid upright posture of both Will and El. The two children exchanged looks before finding Joyce asleep in the front passenger seat and a moment later, they located Hopper outside the car in the dark half moon lit night, entering a house cautiously with his gun drawn. A minute later Jim emerged from the house, gun holstered. El and Will exited the vehicle and circled around to collect the first suitcases from the back of the car.

The entryway opened into a living room on the right and a sliding door to the left separated the dinning room. The dinning room had a wooden dinner table with six chairs, but the living room was completely empty. Forward was an ascending staircase that Will and El didn't bother to climb. Instead, they plopped the suitcases down in the empty living room and headed back out to unload the rest of the car and towed trailer. A little over an hour later, all the boxes, suitcases, and furniture were in their designated rooms.

Jim and Joyce were making their bed in the master bedroom, El observing so she could attempt to recreate it on her own bead while Will, his bed already ready for use, unpacked his clothes, placing them in the new old wooden dresser. The hairs on the back of Will's neck prickled, informing him that someone, likely El since he hadn't heard Jim's heavy footsteps or his mother's sweeping shoes as she failed to fully pick up her feet. Will turned, but to his surprise, his eyes didn't detect anyone's presence.

"Will?" El's voice traveled through the air, coming from the master bedroom down the hall on the other side of the staircase that led down to the front door.

"Yes El?" Will called back.

A few moments later, El peeked her head through the partially open door. "Could you help me?"

"With the bedding?" Will questioned.El nodded. and Will stepped though the doorway that adjoined their rooms. He must have imagined the feeling...maybe.

* * *

Bill looked out his window to see a car in the driveway of the house across from his.

New neighbors.

Bill recalled how when they were younger, Mom would cook two dozen cookies whenever someone new moved in. One for the neighbors, and one for them. He paused in front of Georgie's room. Mom was kneeling by Georgie's bed, staring at a picture frame that held Georgie's school photo. Quietly, Bill descended the stairs and pulled out the box of pre formed cookie dough from the school fundraiser.

* * *

No way. Richie and Eddie halted their bikes at the missing kids wall. Two new posters were put up.

"You see what I see, right?" Richie turned his head to look at Eddie.

"Let's go." Eddie peddled hard in the opposite direction, Richie following after him on his new bike, "Wait!" Where are you freakin going?"

* * *

A knock on their front door caused El and Will to look up from their breakfast of Eggos. Jim and Joyce were still asleep, so there was no one to enforce the No Eggos for Breakfast rule. The two strange kids exchanged glances. Slowly, they headed for the door together, El carrying her Eggo waffle with her.

The door creaked as it swung open to reveal a dark haired boy about their age holding a plate of cookies, chocolate chip. El and Will stared at him, saying nothing.

"H-h-hi." The boy stuttered. "I'm B-bill." Bill extended his arms. "These a-are f-for you."

Will looked at El, who was chewing her Eggo, before accepting them. "Thanks." A couple seconds later, Will continued. "I'm Will, this is," he hesitated for a split second, "my sister, Jane." After another moment, just to cover his bases, he added, "Her middle name is Ella, so sometimes we call her El."

Bill looked like he was about to say something else, but they were interrupted by two new kids running up to the house.

"Bill!" A boy who looked startling like Mike ran up to them, another boy following right on his heels. "There are two new missing kids' posters on the wall."

"Are we sure that IT-oh." The first boy cut himself off and glanced at the two new Derry residents. 

"What's wrong?" El asked, having finished her Eggo.

"Uh-" "Nothing." the second boy hissed, cutting off the first.

"T-this is-" "I'm Richie, but you can call me boyfriend." Richie inclined his head at El.

The second boy just rolled his eyes. "Ignore that moron. I'm Eddie."

"I'm Will." "Jane." They each spoke their own names.

"I-it wa-was nic-ce to meet y-ou. We have t-to go c-che-eck something." Bill bid goodbye, and just like that, they were off.

"What do yo think that was about?" Will asked El.

"Don't know." El shrugged.


	3. School Registration, but that isn't what's important...

Bill, Richie, Eddie, Ben, Stanley, and Mike gathered in Bill's garage, all silent and solemn.

"So It's back." Richie broke the silence.

"Not necessarily. I mean, did you even see It?" Stanley asked.

"No, but how else do you explain the missing kids?" Richie growled.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't jump to conclusions!" Stanley defended.

"But why now, if it is It. Shouldn't we have at least another 25 more years?" Mike questioned.

"Maybe, maybe It woke up because it was hungry. What if we only messed up It's cycle?" Ben puzzled.

"B-but messing up I-It's sched-d-ual probably weaken-ned It, right?" Bill hoped.

"Even weakened, I don't want to fight it alone!" Eddie shook his head.

"Which i-is why we'll all f-fight t-ogether." Bill pointed out

"So we'll wait for Beverly to come back next week once school ends and summer vacation begins, and then we'll check on it, and if necessary, defeat It, just like promised." Ben spoke confidently, and slowly, one by one, they each nodded in agreement.

* * *

William Hopper (formerly Byers but legally adopted) and Jane Ella Hopper (born Jane Ives, renamed Eleven) sat next to each other in the hall outside the main office while Jim and Joyce registered them for the next school year. Since there were only three days left before it let out for summer, they didn't bother for the current school year.   
El watched as Will sketched, she wasn't sure what it was yet, but it was certain to be amazing.

Will paused and glanced up in tandem with El, an overbearing feeling of wrongness was felt by both of them. Down the hall, tied to one of the air slits in a locker, was a red balloon. A bell rang and the hall swiftly flooded with students, only to become a trickle less than a minute later.

A boy, slightly chunkier than average, seemed shocked to see it. He hesitantly reached for it, but jumped back when it popped, spreading red confetti all around. The boy tensely spun the dial, swung open the locker, grabbed the jacket and journal from within the metal storage, and slammed it shut. Leaving the balloon and confetti as was, he began to head for the doors to the school, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Will and El watching him.

"Did you see that?" He questioned them, genuinely wanting to know their answer.

"See what?" El asked, confused at his question.

The boy spun around to find that the balloon and confetti had disappeared, just as the feeling of wrongness that El and Will had felt had.

"Ben, what's taking so long?" Richie, one of the boys El and Will had met two days prior, called from the school entrance.

"Nothing." the boy, Ben, dismissed, ignoring Richie for the moment.

"The balloon?" Will spoke up as Ben passed them.

The door to the main office opened, cutting off anything Ben would've said, instead, Ben simply nodded and rushed to join Richie at the door.


End file.
